


The Ambassador

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Happy Sex, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Out, Missionary Position, Multi, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A blood elven ambassador gets to know the night elves. Intimately.





	The Ambassador

Feydorn was stirred awake by the shuffling of feet. He opened his eyes and looked about the bedchamber his station as blood elf ambassador in Darnassus had awarded him. A female night elf by the name of Sylala was setting the table for breakfast while a male called Damoron put down a bowl of water along with other toiletries on a commode. They served as his personal servants during his stay, and he had grown quite fond of them. Not only did he want for nothing thanks to their diligence and care, they were a feast for the eyes, like most night elves.

Feydorn loved his job. The dark cousins of the blood elves were fascinating to him. The beauty and grace they shared with his own kind, combined with their height and vibrant coloration made them seem otherworldly, in an alluring way.

“Good morning, you two”, he yawned as he rose and stretched. The night elves greeted him with charming smiles that broadened when their eyes settled between his legs. Feydorn was naked and his morning wood stood tall and proud. He walked over to the bowl Damoron had prepared for him and washed his face. The male elf watched him in silence.

“Would you like some… exercise before breakfast, sir?”, he asked once Feydorn had dried his face. He thought about it for a moment, but ended up shaking his head. That was why he felt no shame at all around them. They were excellent servants, in every sense of the word. Damoron would’ve dropped to his knees and giving him a sloppy blowjob if he had so much as nodded, and Sylala would’ve joined in right away as well. Feydorn wanted for absolutely nothing with those two around.

Their uniforms were simple white robes, and nothing else. They could be naked for his pleasure at a moment’s notice, and they seemed to enjoy it just as much as he did. He seated himself at the table and ate at a leisurely pace. He had no plans for the day. He contemplated his unwavering erection, and Sylala’s beautiful rear, which was on display while she made his bed. The flimsy fabric of her robe showed off its lovely shape but obscured the details, tantalizingly.

The idea of staying home with his lovely servants and fucking the day away seemed appealing, but the prospect of going out and finding a new playmate for the day was equally enticing. Hardly a day had gone by since he arrived without him tasting a new delicious fruit grown on the majestic tree, Teldrassil. The night elves had been so very hospitable right from his first day on the job, a day he remembered fondly.

* * * * *

He arrived in the early morning hours by boat. It was foggy, Teldrassil had been nothing but a large, shadowy silhouette in the distance, looming menacingly as they got closer.

On shore, a small detachment of guards approached. Their eyes of radiant silver and gold pierced the fog before the rest of their bodies emerged from the wavering gray. They greeted him cordially and escorted him to the tree that housed his current residence.

Feydorn couldn’t help but notice that the entire detachment consisted of female warriors. Their uniforms were eye-catching to say the least. Their legs were clad in knee high leather boots and armored with shin and thigh guards, leaving plenty of supple skin exposed. A tantalizingly short skirt covered in chain mail and small plates protected their loins. Their arms were armored much like their legs. Their torsos were covered by chest and shoulder plates of polished metal. Somehow, their armor, along with their weapons, managed to make them look imposing and gorgeous all at once.

Another female warrior awaited them at their destination. She took charge of him while the rest took care of his luggage.  
“Ambassador, my name is Yrrla”, she said. She was a lovely lady with purple skin and radiant silver eyes. Bangs of blue hair framed her elegant face and drew the eye to a pair of full lips that smiled prettily.  
“Lady Tyrande asked me to give you a tour of our home while your quarters are being prepared”, she said.

“I appreciate the gesture, Yrrla, but my journey was tiresome and I would like to recuperate before going on a hike”, Feydorn said. However, Yrrla was not perturbed.  
“Understandable and expected, ambassador, which is why you won’t have to”, she said as one of the large cats the night elves used as mounts emerged from the fog silently. Its fur was dark gray in color and covered in spots of a brighter hue. It carried a saddle made for two. Yrrla mounted the beast and extended a hand to Feydorn.  
“Come, ambassador! You’ve never known the pleasures of riding until you’ve mounted one of these noble creatures”, Yrlla proclaimed proudly.

Feydorn considered for a moment. While the idea of a sightseeing tour did not excite him very much, seeing Yrrla atop that over sized cat certainly did. Her armor did little to hide her amazing figure. If anything, it complimented her curvy hips. If he had to spend the day with anyone he supposed spending it with a lovely woman such as that was the preferred option.

He sighed, smiled wryly and seated himself behind her on the saddle.  
“Feel free to hold on to me, ambassador”, Yrrla said over her shoulder. Feydorn felt a little sheepish about it, but when the cat sprang into motion, he wrapped his arms tightly around her lest he fell off.

Despite the initial jolt, the cat’s movements were supremely smooth. Feydorn relaxed his grip on Yrrla and enjoyed the fresh morning breeze caressing his face.

“Up ahead you can see the temple, ambassador”, Yrrla said. The Temple of Elune stood out amongst the tall, slender wooden buildings of Darnassus. The temple complex was fashioned from white stone and dwarfed any other edifice by comparison. Only the oldest, mightiest trees loomed over its high dome.

Feydorn had seen many large buildings in his life, but something about the temple was awe-inspiring. It seemed to brim with a tranquility born of profound strength.

The ambassador wondered if it was the presence of Elune he felt, and was disappointed when Yrrla stirred their mount past the entrance towards more residential areas.  
“Aren’t we going to stop at the temple?”, he asked as he watched a group of young priestesses walking towards it. They wore silvery white robes that flattered their elegant bodies. The outlines of long legs and shapely breasts became visible and disappeared again with their motions, teasingly.  
“Not today, ambassador”, Yrrla said, “I’m sure Lady Tyrande would prefer to personally guide you through the sacred halls. Our destination is a bakery. You did not have breakfast yet, correct?”

She was correct. Once they arrived, the baker, a blue fellow, cleanly shaven and his hair done up in a bun, greeted them heartily, though the sight of a blood elf in Darnassus gave him pause. A smile returned to his face after Yrrla answered his unspoken questions, and he offered them a wide variety of baked goods.

Yrrla and Feydorn gorged themselves on delicious pastries, little buns filled with sweet jam, bought some more for later and resumed the tour. In the meantime, the fog had mostly dissipated. What little sunlight pierced Teldrassil’s canopy set everything ablaze with the glitter of dew. It was dazzling.

While they rode through a veritable forest of night elven buildings, many residents caught Feydorn’s eyes. Gilneans, both in human and worgen guise, went about their business. He saw a night elf, a man of towering height with a thick mane of purple hair dressed in druid robes, followed by two human girls clad in roughspun robes. It was a curious sight to him.  
“A druid and his disciples”, Yrrla said, helpfully, “The Gilnean’s condition has its roots in druidic practice and learning the arts helps them control their bestial sides”. Feydorn shrugged. He supposed it spoke of the good character of the night elves that they would welcome these people into their home and tutor them thus.

As they made their rounds, Feydorn noticed only a handful of gnomes and dwarves. Draenei were more plentiful, but by no means common when compared to the sheer number of elves.

They came to a halt in front of the only other large stone structure in the city, the Warrior’s Terrace, functioning as the city’s wall.  
“That concludes the tour of the city, ambassador. However, if you’re up for it, I would gladly take you on a ride through our woods”, Yrrla offered. Feydorn’s expression darkened without him realizing it.  
“I have heard of the beauty of Eversong Forest, but I can assure you that there is much to see here”, Yrrla insisted. He smiled at her.  
“I’m not one to refuse a lady’s invitation, Yrrla”, he said with a wink, “Show me all there is to see”. His guide laughed melodiously.  
“How gallant of you”, she said, mirthfully, turned the nightsaber towards the gates of Darnassus and rode on.

Yrrla greeted her fellow guards in passing as they left the city. Standing guard on either side of the road beyond the wall were gigantic treants. Even though their bark merely hinted at faces, it felt like they eyed Feydorn suspiciously.

The thickets of Darnassus opened into a vast expanse of flora and fauna. An overgrown cobblestone road wound its way across dusky meadows, in between gigantic trees. The canopy above was a mosaic of sunlight and thick, multicolored foliage. Fragrant flowers bloomed all over. Feydorn felt the bustle of life all around him, although he spied only the odd bird overhead. Teldrassil’s nature was so very different from Eversong, but equally as beautiful in its own, enigmatic way.

Yrrla stirred their mount off the beaten path, into the hills. After some time in which Yrrla pointed out some of the varieties of trees that grew all over, a creature the likes of which Feydorn had only ever heard of crossed their path. Its lower body was that of a deer, while the upper body of a female night elf sat where its head should’ve been. He had never seen a dryad before and looked at her in wonder. She was beautiful, majestic even, but what caught Feydorn’s eye was her chest. She was endowed with a pair of enormous breasts, covered by a brassiere that looked to be fashioned from living leaves and vines.

They passed her in silence. Yrrla and the dryad inclined their heads respectfully while Feydorn couldn’t help but gawk. Her breasts were each as big as his head at least! While he eventually looked away, lest he offended his host, Yrrla merely smiled charmingly.  
“Was that your first time seeing a dryad, ambassador?”  
“Y-yes, actually. She was quite...”  
“...well stacked?”, Yrrla asked cheekily. Feydorn blushed at being found out.  
“Pardon, ambassador, but it was quite easy to follow your line of sight. She probably noticed, too, but I don’t think you offended her. While most dryads are… busty, she is extraordinary and more than likely used to people staring at her like that”, she said. Her tone was warm and she smiled over her shoulder reassuringly. While Feydorn still felt embarrassed, he appreciated Yrrla’s kindness; and he appreciated her armor since the sight of the dryad had given him a massive erection, that his guide hopefully didn’t feel pressing against her.

A few minutes later, they came across a small stream and decided to take a break. The nightsaber purred when Yrrla took its saddle off and allowed it to relax for a while. They lunched, Yrrla refilled their waterskins, and Feydorn excused himself to answer the call of nature. He disappeared behind some bushes and breathed deeply. He didn’t need to relieve himself, he just wanted a few minutes away from her so his boner could die down.

It was not to be, however. While he tried to relax, splashing caught his attention and he went to investigate. From the bushes he saw a male night elf, bathing. He was tall, blue, had long, flowing white hair, and was naked. Water droplets on his skin made his toned body glitter. Feydorn licked his lips absentmindedly. Not only was the night elf handsome, he was hung. Feydorn wondered if that was normal among his kin or if he was just a particularly splendid specimen. Regardless, peeping on him was doing nothing other than making Feydorn’s cock ache more, so he snuck away.

They continued the tour shortly thereafter. Feydorn found it increasingly difficult to listen to Yrrla’s explanations. He was too excited. Her scent tickles his nose, the skin of her neck looked smooth, and he caught himself several times on the verge of brushing his lips across it.

Then they came across something that managed to divert his attention. Behind some bushes were a night elf couple. She was a priestess in training, judging from the white robes at her feet. She braced herself against a tree while her partner passionately slammed his hips into her from behind. A small white thong dangled from one of her legs, which was held up by her lover. Yrrla and Feydorn watched the couple, but their mount did not stop walking.

Despite the brevity of the encounter, Feydorn had gathered vivid impressions. The lovely moaning of the couple, a pair of juicy breasts bouncing with each thrust, and a pair of heavy balls slapping against the girl’s pussy. The thoughts distracted him for a moment, but then he noticed how impassive Yrrla seemed after the encounter.  
“Was that… normal?”, Feydorn asked. She looked over her shoulder, seemingly surprised.  
“Um…, well, yes. I’m sorry, ambassador, I had heard that the blood elves were just as fond of making love in the open as we are. I hope the sight wasn’t too offensive”, she said.

The truth of the matter was that stumbling across such trysts was an everyday occurrence in Eversong. Feydorn was often involved in such affairs. He simply hadn’t expected the night elves to be just as nonchalant in regards to such matters as his own kind, if not more so. Feydorn shook his head and smiled at his guide.  
“I was just… surprised, Yrrla, don’t worry. Pleasantly surprised even”, he said. He held onto her a little tighter and pushed his erection against er without even realizing it. She sighed in relief and smiled back at him.

Sightings of the sort increased. They saw a couple making love in a little pond. The male stood knee deep in water, holding his lover in his arms as he impaled her on his cock. Above their heads sat a male elf on a thick branch. In his lap, riding him, was another man. They were kissing each other eagerly, and the latter was moving his hips with great enthusiasm. A minute or so after passing underneath them, a cry of pleasure reached their ears, letting them know that at least one of them had climaxed.

Feydorn was about to ask Yrrla if she would like to play in the bushes, too, when they came across a, in Feydorn’s eyes, curious congregation. Resting his front legs on a large tree stump was a creature similar to a dryad. Atop the body of a stag sat the muscular torso of a male night elf. His mane and beard were of a vibrant green and his eyes burned golden. It was a Keeper of the Grove.

Beneath his massive body sat three naked night elf girls of various shapes and colors. They were giggling and chatting while their hands were busy playing with the keeper’s gigantic cock. From a distance, Feydorn estimated it to be at least as long and thick as his arm. One girl was kissing and licking the tip while rubbing it with both hands. Another one also used both hands to strongly stroke the midsection while the third was fondling a pair of massive, low hanging testicles.

The keeper’s pleasured expression made Feydorn bite his lower lip.  
“Yrrla, could we… stop and watch for a while?”, he asked, timidly.  
“Of course, ambassador”, she giggled. Yrrla even went as far to approach them to get a better view.

Whether the group had noticed them coming closer, Feydorn did not know. If they had, they didn’t let on. They seemed absolutely absorbed in their play. He noticed that the keeper’s cock was dribbling pre-cum constantly, which the girl at the front tried to lap up to the best of her ability. However, there was so much that her sizable breasts and her face were covered in the stuff regardless.

“How are you feeling?”, the girl fondling his big balls asked.  
“I feel sweet release coming”, he panted. “Child, you should get out of the way. It’s been a while since I got milked. It’ll be messy”. The girl licking his tip giggled and opened her mouth. She pointed his cock at her face and kept pumping eagerly. The keeper groaned and hissed until he couldn’t hold it anymore. He howled, with a relieved expression on his face, and came. Feydorn gasped at the sheer volume of ejaculate, and even Yrrla’s eyes widened. Two of the girls giggled when they heard their playmate moan and felt his cock twitch in their hands. The third girl, the one that had been so eager for his cum was gasping for air. The first jet of semen made her mouth overflow. While she struggled to swallow the massive load, the second blast plastered her pretty face with white goo. It just kept coming, landing all over her body, sticking to her blue hair, and dangling from her chin and erect nipples.

The cum covered girl rose to her feet and climbed onto the stump, presenting herself.  
“Look at the mess you made”, she said gleefully. The other girls were upon her, licking the keepers thick semen off of her eagerly.  
“I did warn you”, he said mirthfully.  
“Can I have my turn now?”, the girl that had massaged his heavy balls previously asked. Feydorn was surprised to see that the keeper was still erect after such an impressive climax.  
“I think I have a few more loads in me. Everyone will get a turn or two”, the keeper said. The girls rejoiced, and after they had cleaned up their messy friend, climbed back underneath him to get started on the second round.

The keeper sighed contently as they went to work and let his eyes wander. His face brightened when he saw Yrrla. He beckoned her, and she stirred their mount towards him.  
“Yrrla, dear child, It is good to see you. Who is this?”, he asked, eyeing the ambassador curiously. Yrrla greeted the keeper like an old friend, explained Feydorn’s position and the purpose of their ride.  
“It sounds like it’s been a long day for both of you. Why not join us for a while and relax. It has been much too long since we’ve spent time together, Yrrla, and I’m sure the girls would be delighted to have a man their size around”, the keeper said. Feydorn glanced towards the keeper’s bulky body and noticed the three girls looking at him. Their eyes met, one winked and smiled, one blew him a kiss, and the third one shook her shoulders, making her breasts bounce for him. Feydorn swallow a lump in his throat. His pants felt much too tight at that moment.

Yrrla, inspected his face.  
“Maybe another time. There is still much to see, and if we stay we might not get around to everything in time”, Yrrla said, apologetically. The keeper smiled sympathetically, and the girls pursed their lips in disappointment before resuming their play.

“So, you’ve done that sort of thing as well?”, Feydorn asked a few minutes after they had parted ways with the group.  
“Hm? Oh, yes! Many times. The children of Cenarius are teachers, protectors and, thanks to their playful nature, lovers to us”, she said airily.  
As if to prove her point, they stumbled upon a trio consisting of a dryad and two male elves.

One of the elves, a grown man with pink skin and green hair, was pounding the dryad from behind. Meanwhile in front of her, standing on a boulder was a beautiful youth, sucking on her breasts. The dryad herself was moaning softly and caressing the boy in front of her. The contrast between the wild thrusting from behind and the tender loving in front astonished Feydorn.

The elder elf cried out and the dryad squealed a little when he flooded her insides with cum. However, Feydorn was more interested in her breasts. When she got filled up, milk squirted out of her nipples. The boy sucked it up eagerly, even lapping the white sap off of the breast he hadn’t been sucking at the time.

“That was very good”, the dryad said over her shoulder and smiled at the man, resting on her back after his climax.  
“I can go another round”, he proclaimed and got right back to thrusting, much to the dryad’s delight.  
“You don’t mind waiting for your turn a bit longer, do you?”, she asked the boy. He released her nipple only for a moment and smiled.  
“Not at all. I could suck these all day”, he said. The dryad smiled and kissed him tenderly before letting him resume.  
“You may, if you really want to”, she said and embraced him.

Yrrla and Feydorn didn’t stop to watch this time. The ambassador watched them as long as he could, which his guide picked up on.  
“Dryads are much more inclined to fool around than their male counterparts”, she said, catching Feydorn’s attention. “So much so that many of our boys have their first experiences with them. And in case you are wondering, I can attest that dryad milk is as sweet as honey”. Feydorn blushed, feeling found out, and Yrrla giggled.

The sun was setting. As the darkness grew, the forest seemed to close in on them. Animals came out of their hiding spots, but darted away as soon as they noticed them, or rather their mount. Under different circumstances this scenery might’ve intimidated the ambassador, but Yrrla and her nightsaber were there, and cries of pleasure still reached their ears. Clearly the locals were more than comfortable with the gloom.

Feydorn noticed a familiar face, but couldn’t place it right away. It was a male elf, very tall with purple hair. In front of him on all fours was a female worgen with sleek brown fur. He was gripping her tight butt firmly while fucking her. Her head was resting on the forest floor, her eyes were staring off into the distance vacantly. Soft sighs and the occasional whimper were the only noises she made. Another female worgen, a shaggy, auburn colored creature, sat right next to the elf and masturbated.

“Shan’do, when is it my turn? I want it”, the auburn one asked. Upon hearing that it hit Feydorn. It was the druid he had seen earlier with two Gilnean girls.  
“You’ll get your turn once I’ve given her the warm filling she desperately wants, isn’t that right?”. Unable to speak, the brown one wagged her tail in response.

Elsewhere, they stumbled upon a pair of night elves and a male worgen. The sandy furred creature was balls deep inside the female elf, while the male was balls deep inside him. Their movements were vigorous, and the elves were all moans and pleasured sighs. As for the worgen, if his mouth hanging agape with his tongue lolling about was any indication, he thoroughly enjoyed getting sandwiched by those two. Feydorn would’ve traded places with him on the spot. The day and its many sights had left him incredibly horny.

“Could we take a break somewhere, Yrrla?”, he murmured, resting his head on her shoulder. He caressed whatever exposed skin of her thigh he could reach.  
“I think I know just the place”, she said calmly. She stirred their mount towards a moonwell. They dismounted. Yrrla freed their mount of its saddle while Feydorn quenched his thirst with the silvery water. It was probably the most refreshing thing he had ever ingested.

“So, how do you like Teldrassil, ambassador?”, Yrrla asked. She had taken her boots off and dipped her feet into the radiant pool.  
“I think it’s… charming”, Feydorn said lamely. Yrrla giggled and started undoing straps and clasps of her armor.  
“I can tell”, she said with a saucy smile. Her silver eyes rested on Feydorn’s crotch. He didn’t notice. He only noticed that pieces of armor started coming off of her body, revealing more and more of her gorgeous form. Before long, she sat on the edge of the pool, clad in nothing but a lace thong.

She pulled her feet out of the water and slowly crawled over to the stunned ambassador. Her firm breasts gently swayed as she moved and the thong emphasized how wonderfully round her butt was. She pushed him onto his back and tugged at his pants. He didn’t fight it. Instead, he frantically pulled his shirt off.

Yrrla gasped when his erection broke free of its confines. Feydorn’s cock was painfully hard. Engorged veins covered the fair phallus. The glans was very swollen and red, and the entire thing was so tense that it didn’t even touch his belly.

“I am so sorry, ambassador. To think the tour would rile you up so much. I would’ve offered you relief much sooner if only I had noticed”, she said, but her mirthful expression told him that she was lying.  
“You did that on purpose, didn’t you? Ah!”, Feydorn asked as Yrrla gently cupped his balls and fondled them. They were swollen and sensitive. He was on the verge of bursting. The purple beauty chuckled.  
“Busted”, she said while inspecting his cock. The way she bit her lower lip told him that she liked what she saw.

“But why? If you wanted to have sex, you could’ve had me half a day ago”, he said.  
“But where is the fun in that? Sex is so much more pleasurable when everyone’s really riled up and needy, and I wanted my first taste of blood elf to be very memorable”, Yrrla, said with a cheeky smile, pursed her lips and placed a tender kiss on Feydorn’s glans. He hissed when her soft lips pressed against him.

He grabbed her head without even thinking about it and pushed her down.  
“Oh, fucking finally”, he groaned as he sank into Yrrla’s warm mouth. She chuckled and readily let him push her halfway down his dick. There she lingered for a bit, swirling her tongue around his glans and sucking tenderly. His desperate moans were music to her ears. However, she had teased him for long enough. He deserved some sweet relief, and she was going to give it to him in a jiffy.

Suddenly, Yrrla’s head dropped down the second half of his cock. Feydorn gasped when he slipped into her greedy throat without much resistance, and cried out when it constricted all around him. Yrrla boobed her head along his shaft, and Feydorn saw stars. Her throat was so warm, slippery and tight. He had wanted this, needed this, all day long, and now he simply didn’t have the strength to contain himself.

He threw his head back and came. Yrrla was seemingly undeterred and kept deepthroating him without pause. His cum was incredibly thick. It slowly gushed forth from his glans and slowly slid down her throat. She sucked as much of it out as she could before she pulled back.

“Mmmh, that’s much better, isn’t it?”, she asked, huskily. She rubbed his still erect cock against her cheek while she waited for him to recover. Feydorn was breathing hard. Satisfaction was still far away, but at least the tension was gone. He was going to last longer than thirty seconds in her pussy. The thought made him smile.

Reinvigorated, he got up and pushed her onto her back. Yrrla giggled and gladly let him take the reins. His fingers brushed over the soft fabric covering her honey pot and found it completely drenched.  
“Seems like I’m not the only one desperate for it”, he said. She grinned and pulled her panties aside, giving him free access to her wet slit. His fingers sank into the slippery folds. He didn’t spend much time fingering her. She was ready, and feeling her soft walls squeezing his fingers only made him more eager to finally fuck her.

He pulled them out and made a show of tasting them. Yrrla liked that. Then he climbed on top of her and lined up his shot. He slowly pushed his glans past her labia. Warm flesh engulfed him and he wanted more. He rammed his entire cock into her.  
“Fuck!”, both of them cried. Their eyes met. Both of them were grinning. Yrrla embraced her blonde lover and pulled him into a deep kiss. Her long, graceful legs wrapped around him, and Feydorn began to rock his hips. The first few thrusts were slow, but her wet pussy and his own excitement made it impossible to stay that way. His thrusts sped up, Yrrla’s breasts were squished against his chest, and she squealed into his mouth. 

His balls slammed against her plush butt as he pummeled her pussy. Feydorn felt his semen welling up. Yrrla’s toes were curling and twitching like crazy. She was holding back until he filled her up, and the fact that his cock was throbbing incessantly told her that she could let go any second.

Both of them cried out when the moment came. Yrrla felt torrents of piping hot cum flooding her insides. Feydorn felt her pussy squeezing him, trembling and overflowing with her own juices. When the climax came to a close, both of them started chuckling. They had finally gotten what they had been waiting for all day. They started making out for a while, until Yrrla’s pussy started massaging Feydorn’s cock, which was still rock hard and balls deep inside her.  
“One more time?”, she asked. Her face was flushed, making her smile even more charming.  
“Only one?”, Feydorn retorted. They shared a laugh and resumed their lovemaking.

A few rounds later, Feydorn was sitting in the moonwell. The glowing water was comfortably warm, and the lightning made Yrrla look even more beautiful. She had taken off her panties in the meantime and was currently busy bouncing on his cock. He was sucking her tasty nipples while his hands firmly grasped her plush booty.

“Yrrla? Did you lure a human into a moonwell again?”, a female voice asked. Two sentinels, both beautiful women in their own right, approached the well and smiled mirthfully. Yrrla turned her head and greeted them.  
“Better”, she gasped and got off of Feydorn.  
“Oooh”, the sentinels said. Their shining eyes grew wide when they realized that Yrrla’s friend was a blood elf. “How exotic. Mind if we join in?”. Feydorn and Yrrla exchanged glances.  
“Of course not”, he said, beckoning the girls.

Soon after, one of them, a blue girl with a juicy butt, was on all fours. Feydorn was fucking her from behind and enjoying the view of her ass bouncing with every impact. The girl was eating Yrrla’s cum-soaked pussy, and moaning lustily. Her friend, a lithe girl with pink skin, was rubbing up against Feydorn, caressing his body and licking her lips in anticipation. She was going to have her turn once her friend had had her fill.

The blue girl came first. Her butt trembled as the orgasm rocked her body. Feydorn and Yrrla went next. He pulled out and spilled his seed all over her backside. Her pink friend started licking it off of her right away. Meanwhile, Yrrla yelped and squirted all over the girl’s face. The recipient of all those bodily fluids giggled happily and licked her lips.  
“What a mess!”

The volume of their little romp did not go unnoticed. Just as Feydorn dumped a load into the pink girl, two male elves approached. They, too, were intrigued by the ambassador and were invited to join in. Feydorn’s heart skipped a beat when they disrobed. They were splendid! One was purple and slender, the other was blue and broad shouldered; and both of them were very well endowed.

While Feydorn had thoroughly enjoyed having three beauties all to himself up until now, he had sorely missed some male attention. He got up and confronted the men.  
“So, either of you interested in this?”, he asked in a husky tone while letting his hands wander across his body.  
“I’m only interested in women, ambassador, sorry. My friend on the other hand...”, said the blue one. His purple companion was smiling lewdly while checking out the blood elf.  
Satisfied with the answer, Feydorn dropped to his knees and grasped his big cock. The girls enjoyed watching him deepthroat that hefty member and soon did some deepthroating of their own on the blue fellow.

Later, both newcomers were sitting in the moonwell side by side. Yrrla was riding the blue one while Feydorn was shaking his ass on the purple one’s dick like a slut. His cock was bouncing all over the place thanks to his wild movements. The blue girl was playing with Yrrla’s breasts while the lithe one tried to catch Feydorn’s cock in her mouth to suck him off.  
“Oh, yes!”, the ambassador cried when she had finally trapped him in her warm mouth.

Feydorn was enraptured by pleasure. He looked about through half-lidded eyes and established eye-contact with Yrrla, his lovely guide. They grinned at each other for a moment before leaning closer and kissing sloppily. Feydorn felt his climax approaching. The fat dick in his ass was throbbing, too. He looked forward to a warm load filling him up and pumping his own cum into the pink girl’s mouth. He was already contemplating which position to try next. He settled on the one the male worgen from earlier had seemed to enjoy so much.

* * * * *

“Sir? Ambassador!”, Sylala called, startling Feydorn out of his musings. He still sat at the breakfast table. He had spaced out, and only now realized that he had been jerking off.  
“I’d be pleased to offer some relief, sir”, Sylala said kindly, as if he didn’t know already. He sighed and smiled at her.  
“That’ll have to wait. I have decided what we’ll do today”, he proclaimed and got up. “We’re going to have a picnic. Prepare food and drink and fetch Damoron!”  
“Sounds lovely, sir”, Sylala said and turned to go and prepare. Feydorn groped her fantastic ass and gave it a squeeze.  
“It’s going to be lovely alright, and who knows? Maybe we’ll make some new friends today”, he said and winked. His servant giggled and went to work. She made sure to pack plenty of lube and a few toys in addition to food and drink.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I wrote a Warcraft thing. Night elves are the best, fuck Sylvanas for burning Teldrassil down. What a stupid zombie bitch! She was probably just jealous because the night elves were having all the fun while she was sitting in her smelly Undercity with a pile of corpses.


End file.
